


Trapdoor

by skies_are_grey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skies_are_grey/pseuds/skies_are_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" nothing kills a man faster than his own head "</p><p> <br/>Based on the song Trapdoor by Twenty One Pilots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapdoor

**Author's Note:**

> Neither Clint Barton nor the song Trapdoor belong to me.

He wakes up early today.

(The sun was just barely visible over the horizon, the sky just beginning to turn orange.)

Throws on a mask that will alter his face.

(In this line of work, he supposed, having no one know who you were was crucial.)

Nobody knows his real name

(Wouldn't want someone to see him as the monster he was, right?)

But now he just uses one he saw on a grave

(A grave he had made necessary. No remorse was felt though. Not from him.)

He pretends that he's okay

(Okay, so maybe that wasn't quite true.)

But you should see

(The only time his guard was down, when he actually felt.)

Him in bed late at night, he's petrified

(Was when he was alone.)

Everyone gather around for a show

(They would continue to use him.)

Watch as this man disappears as we know

(Should he even bother?)

Do me a favor and try to ignore

(Its not as if anyone would notice.)

As you watch him fall through a bleeding trapdoor

(Or, indeed, care.)

He thinks that faith might be dead

(There was no one left for that anymore.)

Nothing kills a man faster than his own head

(Nat was gone. The Avengers scattered.)

He used to see dreams at night

(The faces of those who shouldn't have left wouldn't stop coming back.)

But now he's just watching the backs of his eyes

(But sleep is for the weak, right?)

(He doesn't believe himself anymore.)

Take me out, and finish this waste of a life

(He could do it.)

Everyone gather around for a show

(He had a gun, for gods sake.)

Watch as this man disappears as we know

(It was only them who knew he existed.)

Do me a favor and try to ignore

(And they didn't care anymore than anyone else)

When you watch him fall through a bleeding trapdoor

(So he decided.)

 

'Cause nobody knows he's alive 

(But now, he wasn't.)


End file.
